clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rob Mason
You all deserve an explanation. A frame of reference, if you will. Let's start with the beginning, that being SLH. Her words were constructive criticism in the form of being a smart aleck- NOT the other way around. That's the way she is. If she helps you, she'll likely mock you at the same time. As for her old name- Devil's Left Hand- you take this as evidence that she IS not a Christian. She WAS weaker in her faith, being pretty much agnostic during much of high school. THIS was when she went by that other name. She has come back spiritually, however. Her reasons for why all this happened are her own, and so I won't give you her life story. Whatever malice she had, however, she did have some good points. OK, now to explain myself. First off, I lied. Tensions get hot, I go too far, I say things that aren't true. I can only ask that you forgive me. My hands are perfectly normal. My lie was half mocking, half seeing what a certain rule meant. Should you be mad? Yes. You should be VERY mad. I can be a jerk at times. I'm trying to rectify that situation. Now, Turtle. I can sympathize with your Asberger's syndrome. My brother has it, so I've lived with a family member who had it as long as I can remember. Maybe you think I'm lying again. I can't prove things one way or another. Simply know that I understand as best one can without having it. Next, your rules against letting Satanists join. Look, you guys mean well. But you may be the ONLY chance these people get to receive some of God's love through one of his followers, and you may make a difference in their lives. YOU could lead them to Christ! As a fellow brother in Christ, I urge you- do not ban Satanists. Let them in, show them love, witness to them! Jesus loves them too, but hates their sin. I don't CARE about the rest of your rules. I don't care if you reject the rest of this letter. THIS is the most important point! PLEASE consider these words. Pray about it. Lastly, if you guys ever need to discuss a spiritual manner of some sort, drop me a line at milesprower254 AT yahoo DOT com. I probably don't sound like the best source- but I know a fair amount when I'm not being a jerk. Arguing for a pro life stance, that sort've thing, using logic even a nonbeliever would have to accept. And so on. Peace. Rob Mason 04:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. You shouldn't be upset about people whining about your rules. You can't even follow wikia's rules about no one under 13 using wikia pages. Ban me if you want- I'm not affiliated with those of the halo wiki, other than SLH, but they COULD get half your community banned for age limits. Further, one look at your rules and Wikia would strongly consider forcing you to either change or kill your entire wiki due to violating Wikia's terms of service. I have no desire to report any of this. Oh, and when people come by to troll, or mess with you in any other way, you don't react on the front page. Or for that matter, your wall of shame, which is something jerks LOVE to get posted on. The way you handled this situation will only encourage people to come back and do it again, just to get another reaction from you. Are you going to give them one until they finally get bored? Rob Mason 05:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC)